


The Light In My Darkness - A Reylo Fanfiction

by Dirty_wxstelander



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Baby Solo, Darkside Rey, F/M, First Order, Heartbreak, Pregnancy, Resistance, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars the force awakens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_wxstelander/pseuds/Dirty_wxstelander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo and Rey are happy together but when the dark side comes calling, putting his family at risk, Ben has tough decisions to make...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light In My Darkness - A Reylo Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Rey stirred. It was dark and the base of the Resistance around her was silent. Still half asleep, she reached out for the warmth of her lover. Instead her hand fell softly in the empty space where he'd fallen asleep just hours before. His space was cold. Rey sat bolt upright, immediately alert. Her mind flooded with endless possibilities of where he might be...  
Panicking, she pulled on a cloak and edged down the spiral steps, bare feet frozen against the cold stone. She emerged in a spacious living room, where she found him sat in a circular window, his stare lost in the stars.  
"Ben?" She called, her voice quivered and although she was untrained in the force, this didn't stop her from sensing his darkness. He felt her approach but his silhouette remained still.  
"Ben" she repeated, this time with more desperation. She continued to get closer; his pain was her pain.  
She knelt down beside him. His eyes remained locked out at the clear night sky. Galaxies and stars alike cast their light above them both.

"Leave me" he said at last. Rey's heart dropped.  
"Ben, please, let me be there! Talk to me, tell me what's wrong" she sighed.  
"I don't belong here" Ben began. "I am not Ben Solo. Not the one my mother remembers" he exhaled deeply and closed his eyes.  
"She's so glad to have you back, honestly you don't know how much she's missed you-"  
"She misses him more than she ever missed me" Ben retorted, bitterly.  
"Your father?" Rey asked.  
"Father?" Ben snorted. "He was nothing to me"  
"Stop it! You know that's not true! What you did-"  
"I had to do" Ben interrupted.  
"You had a choice" Rey pointed out.  
"That just makes me even more of a monster then, doesn't it?" Ben's thick lips curved into a deadly smirk.  
"You're not a monster. I love you!" Rey cried. Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
"Please don't cry" Ben turned his head to her. "You are the light in my darkness" 

The room fell silent as they embraced one another. Rey wiped her eyes and looked up into Ben's, and he gazed back, a small smile on his face.  
"Do you remember the first time we met?" Ben asked, stroking Rey's soft brown curls behind her ear.  
"How could I forget? I thought you were going to kill me" She smirked.  
Ben gave a little laugh. The type of laugh that made Rey's heart skip a beat.  
"You looked so beautiful. For a scavenger from Jakku, you took me by surprise"  
Rey blushed. "Really?"  
"Really" Ben confirmed, then he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you" he breathed. "But I don't think my place is here on the base"  
Rey's heart sank and all of a sudden she felt uneasy. "W-what do you mean? Ben, where are you going?"  
Ben stood up and strode briskly towards the stairs before ascending. "Ben!" Rey cried after him. She followed at a run, suddenly regretting being barefooted.  
She found Ben stood in front of her, the mask of Kylo Ren in his hands.  
"No. No! Don't do this please!" Rey choked over her sobs.  
"I was never made to be good" he responded, pulling on a cloak of jet black.  
"Please stay! If not for me then-" she stopped and lifted a hand to her stomach. "Stay for him"  
Ben dropped the mask. "What am I doing?" He whispered to himself. "For so long I wanted to escape from the dark side and now I want to go back?" He said in disbelief. He sat down on the edge of the bed, face in his hands. Rey sat beside him and placed her arm around him in order to comfort him. "It's okay" she whispered, nuzzling into his shoulder.  
He looked up at her with a face she'd only ever seen once before. The faint outline of his scar looked bolder in the dim light of the lamp and Anakin Skywalker was more visible in his strong features than ever. 

"Him?" Ben asked with a smile, as his hand felt Rey's growing bump.  
"I think so" she beamed. "Thought of any names? And if you say Anakin-"  
"How about Luke" Ben suggested.  
"Luke" Rey grinned with acceptance. "Yes!"  
"What if it is a girl though-"  
"It's definitely a boy" Rey assured him.  
"How do you know?" Ben quizzed.  
"The force works in mysterious ways" Rey mocked, as she planted a kiss on his cheek, before leaving the room.  
"That it does" Ben agreed to himself. 

Chapter 2

Ben lay back on the smooth white sheets, appreciating how great things were. He couldn't help thinking how different things could've been if he'd have stayed with Snoke. He knew they were after him for leaving and because of how much he knew of the First Order. But he knew he'd be safe here; where he truly belonged. His thoughts rushed back to the day the Star Killer base collapsed. The way his father, Han Solo, had put all his trust in him, and his life for that matter, and how he'd dishonoured him. He felt sick. His smile had faded now. He remembered slaughtering Lor San Tekka, who was unarmed and fragile. And finally, he remembered destroying everything Luke had worked for-the reason Luke had gone away.

Then he was forced back to the present.

General Organa stood in the doorframe. "Ben," she began as he sat up.  
"Mother?" He reluctantly responded, though he couldn't quite meet her eyes.  
"I just came to say I'm proud of you" she smiled, weakly.  
"It's Rey you should be proud of"  
"I am. Without her we'd-I'd have lost you forever. It's good to have you back, this is where you belong, Ben" Leia explained, edging closer to her son, who still seemed so distant.  
"I still don't like being called that" Ben said, bluntly.  
"You aren't Kylo Ren anymore" Leia pointed out.  
"Sometimes I wish I was" Ben admitted.  
Leia sighed. "You're gonna have a child of your own soon, and you'll realise that you only want what's best for them. You'll start to see things from my point of view...I only hope Snoke doesn't come after him like he did to you. And if the darkside comes calling, be ready to fight back because there is light in you, more light than you know" and with that, she left.

*  
"Can you fly?" Rey asked playfully, throwing a resistance helmet at Ben. He stared at her blankly for a moment.  
"I guess..." He responded, looking down at the helmet. Helmets...all too familiar. But those days were gone now, he reminded himself.  
"Come on then!" Rey squealed excitedly as she darted towards a parked X-wing. She pulled on the helmet and clambered into the cockpit.  
"There's only room for one..." Ben pointed out.  
"You'll have to get your own" she smirked.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He said, nervously.  
"Why not?" Rey's eyebrows furrowed. She was so childlike at times, one of the many reasons why he loved her; she never failed to make him smile.  
"Well, you can barely fit in the cockpit for starters!" He noticed, as she struggled to reach certain controls.  
"I know!" She beamed. "You gonna get in that X-wing or what?"  
"Um...yeah" Ben replied, his tone optimistic . He looked nervously at the ship beside him but did not move.  
"You can't fly can you?" Rey frowned.  
"I can!" Ben snapped. "I'm just rusty" he trailed off.  
"Use the force!" Rey said, mockingly, as she fired up the engines of her ship. "Come on!"  
Reluctantly, Ben climbed up into the neighbouring X-wing and put on the helmet she'd given him, not that he thought he'd need it.  
Moments later they were in the air, Ben panicking about controls through the radio as Rey manoeuvred drastically around him. Her squeals of excitement made Ben smile, despite the fact he was still barely 50 feet off the ground and Rey was almost out of view. She'd left the atmosphere and was flying rapidly towards the vastness of space above them. Ben followed.  
"Are those-oh no- BEN!" Rey's distorted cry sounded through the radio.  
"What?" Ben asked, alarmed.  
"TIE fighters! The First Order! Alert the resistance!" Rey ordered. He instinctively wanted to follow, he had to know she was safe, but he knew they didn't stand a chance on their own. He landed and alerted the base. Within a minute ships all over were taking off and personnel and droids scrambled across the airfield. Panicked and out of breath, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Where's Rey?" Leia asked, sternly.  
"Up there-she's in trouble" Ben panted.  
"She's a good flyer, she'll be alright" Leia gave a reassuring smile. She led him inside.

After what felt like forever, the sound of ships approaching and landing could be heard. Ben ran out in search for Rey. There was an unfortunate number of ships that did not return and Rey's was amidst them.  
"Where is she!" Ben grabbed Poe Dameron as he dropped from the cockpit of his X-wing.  
His face dropped. "The First Order...they locked onto her ship and pulled her in"  
"No. No this isn't happening! They're trying to tempt me back to the darkside! We have to get her back! Where did they go?" Ben frenzied.  
"We lost them, our numbers were too low to follow. I'm sorry-we'lldo everything we can, I swear it!" Poe sighed, he hated being the bearer of bad news, deep down he also hated Ben...  
Ben felt tears run down his cheeks as he turned away and left. As he entered the base, he saw Finn running towards him. He was not in the mood for Finn, and in truth he'd never really liked him.  
"Where's Rey?"  
"The First Order have her" Ben said through gritted teeth, not meeting Finn's eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go" Ben instantly blamed himself. Not just for letting her fly, but for leaving the First Order and making Rey a target. Now they'd got the love of his life, and their unborn child, he truly was nothing...

Chapter 3

Ben lay awake that night. He gazed hopelessly at the empty space beside him. He never truly told Rey just how much he loved her, would he ever get the chance again?  
Growing tired of beating himself up, he pulled on his clothes and opened the wardrobe. He lifted up his old mask and rubbed the dust away with the sleeve of his cloak. He put on the mask and then attached his old lightsaber to his belt. Then left the base, boarding an X-wing he was determined to fly. He was going to bring her back. He was going to use the force.  
He took off and examined the scanners until he saw the variant of a Star Destroyer model, The Finaliser, flash up. He trailed after it at great speed and allowed them to pull him in. 

Once in the Finaliser's vast landing bay, he climbed out. Startled at the return of Kylo Ren, nobody dared to fire at him. He strode up to the operations room, lightsaber in hand. General Hux turned to greet him with that sour smile Ben always hated.  
"Where's the girl" Ben said through a voice that was no longer his, yet it felt so comfortable.  
"Oh you mean your little lover-girl? You need not worry, it's only you that Snoke wants...and the child" Hux smirked.  
"No" Kylo Ren said defiantly. "Spare the child"  
"Snoke says that this child will be most powerful...even more powerful than you" Hux explained, his slimy accent made Ren want to kill him there and then, then again even Hux's face angered him, though he didn't show it.  
"That may be so, but it's not right-"  
"Once upon a time the man under that mask would have agreed with me...do you remember? The man who killed his own father" Hux taunted.  
"Precisely why I'm here to stop you. You made a monster out of me I won't let you do the same to my son" Ren said, his tone alarmingly cool, or maybe that was just the effect of the mask.  
"She'll be looked after until the child is born" Hux reassured.  
"And then what?"  
"Who knows? Perhaps she'll join us...or die fighting against us" Hux's twisted smile grew as he felt Kylo Ren's anger increasing, but he showed no fear, only pleasure.  
"Just let me see her" Kylo pleaded.  
"As you command" Hux led him to her cell and left them alone.

"Ben!" Rey cried, hoarsely. Her eyes were red and the pale tracks of tears were strewn across her face.  
He took of the mask and let go. He watched as it dropped to the floor with a thud. She ran to him from the uncomfortable looking bunk at he other side of the small room. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.  
"I love you so much" he said. "And I promise I'll get you out of here, I'll keep you safe, both of you" he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.  
"Do they want the baby?" Rey asked, pulling away so she could look up into his face.  
Ben sighed. "Yes"  
Tears started to fall down her soft cheeks again.  
"They're not taking him" 

He sat beside her as she lay down on the bunk. She closed her eyes as he stoked her face, whispering reassurance of his love and promises of protection until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and strode towards the door, replacing his helmet.

*  
"You're attempt to seduce me again-"  
"Has not failed" Snoke's interruption echoed.  
"On the contrary, I'm merely protecting my family" Kylo confessed.  
"Family? The First Order, the Knights Of Ren...they are your family. Besides, do you not think that you and your son would be extremely powerful ruling...together?" Snoke enticed.  
Kylo thought for a moment. How could he let Snoke seduce him again? The thought of him and his son, and of course Rey, having so much power over the Galaxy pleased him...

Kylo walked away after that discussion, knowing ultimately what he must do. He didn't fit in on the resistance base. He was sick of seeing his mother's sympathetic smiles knowing that there was a barrier of hate blocking him from connecting with her. He didn't want to extinguish Rey's light this way, he knew it would tear her apart after she'd done so much for him, but it had to be done. Maybe he could succeed in something Vader had once tried and failed.

He entered Rey's cell. Her grin told him she was pleased to see him, as she always was. This time he didn't take off his mask and Rey noticed this immediately. Her smile faded and her eyebrows furrowed, she hated looking into that mask, it scared her not being able to see him.  
"Ben?" She muttered.  
"Rey?" The changed voice replied.  
"Is everything alright?" Rey asked, shakily.  
"Quite fine"  
There was something about his calmness that unnerved her. She bit her lip.  
"Any news?" She shrugged, sitting down in the bunk.  
"We're staying" Ren said, bluntly.  
"What-have you lost your mind?"  
"It's better this way. I'll return you to the Resistance if that's what you wish" He hated seeing her upset but he knew it was for the best.  
"What? Why? Ben?"  
He lifted up a gloved hand and pushed his finger gently to her lips.  
"It's better this way" he repeated, turned and left.  
"Ben!" Rey cried after him. How could he be so heartless? In just seconds he'd turned from the love of her life to a stranger all over again.

As the weeks dragged by, finally the day came. Kylo burst into the room with medical personnel she had no idea even existed on the godforsaken ship. Rey lay on the bunk panicked.  
"Now you show up!" She said through gritted teeth. Kylo knelt down beside her.  
"Can I at least see your face?" She asked. Kylo hesitated, then he took off the mask. It's been a while since she'd seen his face, yet she remembered it well. The only difference was that now his eyes surrounded by grey, as if he hadn't slept during their entire time on the ship.  
"Forgive me" he said at last. He held her face in his hand and their eyes met for the first time in so long. Then his other hand hovered in front of her face, then black. 

Chapter 4

Rey pulled on a silk dressing gown, which was hanging from the bed post. She shivered from it's cold surface and crossed the room to the Moses basket where the crying was coming from. She looked down at her newborn son as he flailed his tiny arms. She smiled and lifted him out, holding him tight to her chest. She heard Ben stir behind her and consequently took the baby to him, perching in the edge of the bed as he awoke. He sat up, his muscular torso exposed and his black mop of hair in dire need of a brush. She grinned. This was everything she'd ever wanted. He grinned back and kissed her forehead. The baby was no longer crying, instead he looked up at them both with big dark eyes, to match his father's.  
"He looks like you" Rey whispered to Ben as he nuzzled at her neck, planting the odd kiss against her soft skin. Ben straightened himself, placing an arm around Rey and then watched as his son held onto his finger with a delicate little hand. He beamed down at the baby, who was drifting back into a peaceful sleep. Rey laid him down in the centre of the bed, between the two of them, and then climbed back under the covers.  
"I love you" Ben said, planting a kiss on the baby's head, which was covered with a short crop of fine black hair, the same as Ben. "And, I love you" he grinned. He leant over and kissed Rey with his soft lips. He felt her smile against him and kissed the top of her head before laying down and returning to his sleep. Rey watched them both for a minute, before closing her eyes...

Rey awoke, mouth dry. The bright lights of the cell hurt her eyes and she forced herself to look around. Her breathing was heavy and she was covered in sweat, though her sheets were clean.  
"How long have I been asleep?" Rey slurred to herself. It took her a moment to realise what was happening. The labour pains had stopped and she no longer felt the same heaviness as before.  
"No" she whispered in disbelief. "No!" She leapt to her feet and threw all of her weight against the cell door. No result. Then she stepped back and calmed herself. Thinking hard, she managed to open the door. She ran along the maze of black corridors, despite aching all over, until she found Kylo Ren holding her son.  
"Ben!" She cried, and she was truly crying.  
"How did she escape?" Hux snarled.  
Ignoring Hux, and Rey for that matter, Kylo continued into the vast room where Snoke was waiting, in his giant hologram form.

"Supreme leader! I feel the force within him" Kylo said, holding out the baby.  
"Excellent-"  
"Stop!" Rey screamed as she followed.  
Snoke's huge and unsightly mouth curved into a smile.  
"So" he began, gesturing towards her. "You're the girl I've heard so much about!" Those words were all too familiar.  
"I won't let you take him!" Rey declared, to both Kylo and Snoke.  
"I've already told you! It's better this way!" Kylo pleaded.  
"You're brainwashed! I don't want the same to happen to him!" Rey explained, her voice hoarse.  
"It won't be like that! Rey, the three of us can rule the galaxy, think about it! It's better him being bought up here rather than being seduced and forced to turn against his family" He paused. "As it happened to me" he sighed.  
Snoke and General Hux both watched in content, though neither wore their signsture evil grins.  
"Think about it" Kylo repeated, his tone was soft and Rey could hear Ben's voice again.  
She stared at him for a moment, deep in thought. Then she looked down to their son. Her heart warmed. Maybe he was right. The Resistance base was hardly the place to raise a child...but neither was a Star Destroyer. She thought of Finn and Poe, that she might never see them again. And Leia and Chewie; the family she never had. But this was her family now.  
"Okay" she said quietly. "Maybe you're right"  
Snoke grinned.  
Kylo handed Rey their son, she held him tight against her chest and left.  
"He's called Luke" Kylo called after them. Rey turned and grinned at him, before continuing out.  
Now that she was no longer prisoner, she went up into the great control room, where the huge Windows allowed her to see the galaxy unfold before her and she stood, watching, a smile on her face. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad after all.  
She heard footsteps behind her, which made her turn. She saw Ben as he approached, mask nowhere to be seen. His features sharpened in the dull light, but this only made him even more attractive. He smiled. He placed his arm around her waist as he joined them both in the window. He kissed her and then grinned at Luke, who was looking up at the both of them, blissfully unaware of his surroundings or just how powerful he was. They all watched as the planet below, home to the Resistance's base, dissapeared from view.


End file.
